


Holus-bolus (Sort of a coda or missing scene to the finale S7;25)

by IreneClaire



Series: Various Notions Collection [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Silly, Sort of a Coda to Episode s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono, Steve Babysits Charlie again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: Steve groaned under his breath as stalked the little boy down to his bedroom. Except Charlie wasn't there. Not there - and Steve spun in a circle - until he heard the scuffed sound and muffled giggle from under the bed.Another Word of the Day Self Challenge.Steve and Charlie "bonding" ... in a way. "Sort of a coda" to the finale S7;25. Or a missing scene ... a drabble nonetheless.





	Holus-bolus (Sort of a coda or missing scene to the finale S7;25)

**Author's Note:**

> And so, this sat for a week on my PC and got itself lost. AND then the finale happened. Rather than a negative, unhappy thing ... let's go here instead on this rainy crummy day with this crazy word of the day and allow the muse to run amok. 
> 
> Plus, the muse said it didn't matter where Charlie got the word from in his little brain ... it's contrived as a kid's word here. Utterly made up. It's fiction, go with me here folks!
> 
> Purged and fixed up over coffee this AM - be kind!
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

 

 **Word of the Day:** _**holus-bolus** : all at once; altogether._

 

"What?" Steve froze where he was as Charlie crouched playfully in front of him, the fingers on one hand waggling in the air in Steve's direction, his make-believe Harry Potter wand in the other. The long red cape - _where did he get that from?_ Steve thought it vaguely looked familiar. That cape was far too big for his small frame, but that didn't matter one bit as he waved his wand dramatically though the air.

"Holus-bolus! Holus-bolus! _Protego_!" Charlie chanted at Steve, part spooky-voiced, partly serious and then, giggling in hysterics, he took off back towards the kitchen, cape flying behind him. Bare feet thudding loudly on the hard wood floor.

Only one hour in and he'd given up trying to understand the little boy's antics. Exasperated because he simply couldn't keep up, Steve dragged in a lungful of air, cheeks puffed out. Evidently, Charlie's hocus pocus, hocus bolus or holus _whatever_ pocus - was some kind of magical spell he thought he'd throw Steve's way. A Harry Potter incantation.

Harry Potter. Charlie's latest obsession after race cars and toy soldiers. Steve liked the latter and wasn't too keen on the former because he had just had been charmed by a 6 year old. Or, something worse ... like cursed with warts.

For the umpteenth time in sixty-two very long minutes, Steve wished Danny would get home already. How long did it take to pick up medicine from a pharmacy less than five miles away?

"Charlie!" Steve called out as he practically jogged down the short hallway. "Lunch, buddy. It's time to eat because Danno said you had to; for the meds. Danno will be home any minute and you have to eat."

"Don't want to!" Charlie objected loudly.

"Well, like Danno said before he left, it's not up for discussion."

"No! Don't want to!"

Steve groaned under his breath as stalked the little boy down to his bedroom. Except Charlie wasn't there. Not there - and Steve spun in a circle - until he heard the scuffed sound and muffled giggle from under the bed.

"Out. Now!" Steve demanded as he crouched down. "Let's go ... come on." He knelt then on his hands and knees, caught Charlie's eyes and pointed backwards towards the door. "Out!"

"I'm invisible ... you can't see me!" Charlie giggled louder.

"Not today you're not," Steve said, completely exasperated because how in heck could Charlie even _fit_ under the bed? Yet, there he was in all his giggling glory. "Come on out; let's go."

"Yes, I am ... you can't see me," Charlie insisted, obstinate to the core. "I'm invisible, Uncle Steve ... I've got a magic cape."

"Charlie," Steve sighed deeply as the blond head disappeared from view when the little boy crawled farther back. He didn't know what had happened between the office and Danny's house, but something had. A miniature explosion of sorts. Charlie had been so good, so quiet, so _normal_ until ...damn it.

No, an hour at the pharmacy was completely uncalled for; not usual. He wasn't late at all. His partner was teaching him a lesson.

Steve grinned sweetly to himself, the smirk now knowing. Danny was getting back at him for the vending machine fiasco. Charlie wasn't cursing him with his holus bolus wand waving antics, _Danny was_. He was giving Steve a hard learned lesson _in sugar._

"So, little man," Steve held out his hand, beckoning. He'd conquer this. He would. "How about a glass of water."

Water would purge that little system clean; Steve was sure of it. He was determined and sure of it until he got hit in the eye with a spongy, orange-colored Nerf Mega Missile toy dart. The gaggle of giggles which exploded from underneath the bed was too much like Danny's and Steve sat down on his butt with a thump, legs splayed.

Eye smarting and beginning to tear.

Helpless at the sticky hands of a 6-year old. Completely out of ideas.

Yeah. Sugar. It does bad things to a body.

_**~ End. ~** _


End file.
